


You Kindled Me into Fire

by lucitae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/lucitae
Summary: "Please," Seokmin begs to a circle inscribed in red, "make Jung Jaehyun fall in love with me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [landfill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my dearest _parabatai_. There is no bond stronger than ours. I hope this day is filled to the brim with happiness and this year be a prosperous one. There aren't enough words to describe how important you are to me. I hope you enjoy my little fic; may it bring you joy.
> 
> Inspired by this [prompt](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/5tii2y/wp_as_the_demon_stared_at_the_mortal_who_summoned/) (and my growing need for jaehyun/dk). The form is a bit experimental, but hopefully smooth and continuous. The name usage is inconsistent to demonstrate who's narrating. I apologize for hopping around viewpoints. Additional warning for a highly inaccurate depiction of Korean high school life + SOPA in general.

Jihoon stares at the boy before him — long limbs folded in what resembles a devout monk before his god, hair tousled in a way that suggests he was not expecting company, and thick rimmed glasses framing eyes screwed shut in desperation — and sighs. It startles the boy and he looks up. "You do realize this is a marriage proposal, right?"

"It worked!" the boy exclaims, eyes bright, rising from where he was kneeling, arms out to grab ahold of Jihoon before the demon steps aside. "Wait," he pauses in midstep, brows knitted in confusion, "I can't marry you. I have to make Jaehyun fall in love with me and then marry him—"

Of course it is just Jihoon's luck that the first time he ever gets summoned, it's a mistake. "You don't have to." It comes out gruffer than he intends to be but who can blame him? A waste of time. Another eternity stuck in the dark and repeating the same acts of mindless bloodlust for survival.

"Oh," somehow the boy looks crestfallen. "But what about the contract? You know, the one where you fulfill my wish in exchange for my soul?"

Jihoon takes a look around. The boy's wrist is bandaged and the summoning circle, upon further inspection, does not seem to resemble crayon or chalk. The demon scrunches his nose. Who uses actual blood at this day and age? "Perhaps we can view it as such," Jihoon compromises, "a marriage is also a contract. Either way, you soul will be mine. I'll collect it when it expires."

"Perfect," the boy grins. It is almost unnerving how quickly the boy's mood swings and how easily it is to detect them from his face. "The name's Lee Seokmin," the boy offers with an extended hand. Jihoon considers it for a moment before taking it.

"You may call me  _Woozi_."

The boy, Seokmin, makes a face. "What kind of name is that?"

"A good one," the demon snaps, sensing a contract marred with headaches.

 

 

Jihoon,  _a voice beckons. There's a face looming before his and Jihoon swats at it._ Rude _, the voice says, unoffended._

What? _he demands, patience dwindling._

You should pick a name. _Jihoon blinks, staring at the one he is close enough with to call a comrade. A young demon, created around the time Jihoon was. He waits for Soonyoung to continue and he does:_ Pick one before it's too late and Solomon binds you to his book _, the demon warns,_ even Baal has fallen into Solomon's hands.

Have you chosen one?  _Jihoon questions._

Hoshi _, Soonyoung grins._ Taken from an island in the far east, something that accompanies long nights and treated with reverence. Apparently, it twinkles. Do you think we will ever get to see it?

Who knows _, Jihoon shrugs but his comrade's optimism is infectious even in the red haze and dust._ What should mine be?

How about 'Woozi',  _the other demon suggests, expression mischievous,_ it means 'find ideas.'  _The demon runs off before Jihoon can whack him and laughs as he fades into the distance._

 

 

"Do you have to stay here?" Seokmin whines, running a hand through his hair, tousling it even further. Jihoon thinks it can house a nest at this point but doesn't comment on it. "Can't you go back to wherever you came from? Like a genie or something?"

"Did I emerge from a brass pot?" Jihoon retorts, fed up with all the noise. Even his camaraderie with Soonyoung hadn't prepared him for this. "I can return to where I came from but you can assume our contract rescinded."

Seokmin reacts to that, waving his hands frantically in front of the demon. "Forget what I said, I was stupid." He grins as if to make his point. "Please, have my bed," he gestures before wringing his hands together and muttering, "why did it have to turn out like Bleach? Next thing I know, he'll be attending the same school."

"You really ought to change your habits," Jihoon comments as he smooths the wrinkles out of Seokmin's sheets, "you are aware that I am right here, right?"

"Do all demons have sharp ears?" Seokmin wonders aloud before settling down on his make shift bed and grumbling as he tries to find a good position. It proves impossible with a thin blanket substituting a mattress.

"Go to sleep." A simple command Seokmin finds himself obeying. He excuses it as a side effect of the contract.

 

 

Seokmin wakes up, confused as to why he's sleeping on the floor before he sees a pair of eyes watching him. "Did you eat?" he asks groggily before swiping his hand at where the alarm should be. The demon turns it off for him. "Can you eat?" he questions out of curiosity. "Or do you feed on blood? Like a vampire or," he gasps before crossing his arms over his chest, "are you an incubus?" The last question comes out in a scandalous whisper.

Jihoon snorts as if offended. "I am not a lesser demon and breakfast would be nice." He looks at Seokmin pointedly before continuing: "I decided not to waltz out there and give your mother a heart attack. Spare you some questions while I was at it."

Seokmin scrambles to his feet. "Thanks." It's genuine although he's not sure if Woozi can tell before running out the door while trying to come up with a way to nab two portions of breakfast. He swears this is Cardcaptor Sakura all over again: down to the part where his contractor doesn't need to eat but does anyway for the sake of it.

 

 

Jihoon scrunches his nose in distaste as Seokmin dresses himself for school. Seokmin throws a look at Jihoon's reflection in the mirror and follows it with a "what?"

"I thought uniforms were the symbol and pride of the school. I can't believe a school would use mustard as their representation and force their student body to wear it."

Seokmin frowns. "There's nothing wrong with yellow."

"How long did it take you to convince yourself that?" Jihoon tilts his head, lips curled in a way that reminds Seokmin of a cat. The type that toys with humans until they realize who is boss.

"Why do you care?" he questions in return.

There's a growl. A snap of the fingers. The demon is sporting the same yellow jacket and black pants: the signature look of SOPA.

It brings at least ten questions to Seokmin's tongue but he settles on the most pressing one: "How are you planning on sneaking in? I'm sure they would remember having a student with hair as pink as yours."

The demon seems to consider it for a moment. "A mark isn't so easily erased," he explains but the hair immediately turns to a shade of brown. "Besides, I don't need to sneak in if I transferred in today would I?" There's that smile again and Seokmin decides that there are some questions better left unanswered. ( Self protection, he justifies. )

 

 

Jihoon fidgets under the weight of the collective scrutiny from his fellow soon to be classmates. "Let us welcome Lee Jihoon," the instructor introduces and Jihoon bows at the phrase.

"Really?" imaginary Soonyoung asks in Jihoon's mind, "you couldn't have used any other name?"

"Do you have a better idea in mind?" Jihoon snaps.

"Yes, in fact. How about Jeon Wonwoo or Choi Seungcheol or Kim —"

Imaginary Soonyoung vaporizes with a wave of Jihoon's hand as the instructor points out the seat in the back.

His contractor gapes at him the entire way to his seat and Jihoon can't help but wonder if all humans are this thick when trying to keep a low profile.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Seokmin hisses, leaning close enough to Jihoon to ensure that only he can hear the question while frantically looking around them.

Jihoon flashes him a smile. "Have we met?" all innocent before leaning in to reply. "Fulfilling our contract. If this is how you think I prefer to pass time, you are sorely mistaken."

"Oh." A pause before he reintroduces himself in a louder voice for eavesdroppers to hear: "Lee Seokmin. Pleased to meet you. It must be difficult to transfer in the middle of the semester. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." His eyes are shaped into crescents and for a moment it almost fools Jihoon into thinking it is genuine.

He snaps out of it.

Fed up with the human concern for cordiality and proper conduct, Jihoon flashes Seokmin a smile before exclaiming "I do!" in a way that clearly unnerves the latter and drags him out into the hall. "Where's 'Jung Jaehyun'?" Jihoon demands, pulling Seokmin down enough to ensure the question is asked in private. The boy's skin heats up under Jihoon's hand.

 

 

"There he is," Seokmin whispers while pointing to a boy amidst others while trying very hard to blend into the wall he's hiding behind. Jihoon is tempted to point out that the color of the uniform makes it impossible but settles for trying to locate the boy Seokmin is pointing at.

He assumes it is the boy in the center: seated in a chair and smiling up at a fellow classmate, dimples apparent. Jihoon can only describe him as cow-eyed and milk-skinned like the epithets Homer used to define Hera with. Attractive but this isn't set in the era of the Trojan War where men go to great lengths for a beautiful trophy. People don't inscribe a summoning circle with their own blood over mere looks so Jihoon asks "What do you like about him?"

"Everything!" Seokmin seems to wail at this point, slumping against the wall as his eyes grow distant. "Don't you see him? He's handsome. Popular. Has the voice of an angel. And I've heard he's nice..."

"Heard?" Jihoon questions, brows knitting, "you haven't spoken to him before?"

Seokmin gasps as if Jihoon had asked the most ridiculous question in the world. "Of course not! How could I? He's so..." The boy buries his face into his hands and has the audacity to be bashful about it, "he's so _perfect_." The last part comes out barely audible. Jihoon can feel another headache setting in.

"How do I make him fall for you if you haven't even spoken to him before?" Jihoon asks, voice tight.

"You can't?" Seokmin asks in a voice that sounds like he's been diagnosed with terminal cancer. "But—" the boy sputters.

Jihoon could, he wants to explain, but it would be infatuation: bright and over in a flash and nothing like what Seokmin had in mind. Especially if he had planned it out all the way down to the venue he would book their wedding at and the number of children they would adopt together. "I can," Jihoon says with a sigh, "but I can only create opportunities."

"That is more than enough!" Seokmin cries in glee as he grabs ahold of both of Jihoon's arms and pulls him in for a hug, startling the demon. The boy's enthusiasm rolling off of him in waves, making him seem to almost sparkle. Jihoon pushes the boy off of him and brushes himself off.

"No need to thank me. This is an exchange remember?"

But his words seems to fall on deaf ears as Seokmin pales. "But I don't know what to say? What if I bore him?" the boy rambles. "How should I act? How do I get him to like me?"

Jihoon snaps his fingers in front of Seokmin's face to distract him from his own mind. "There, I've instilled in you courage," Jihoon lies almost amused at how quickly the tension seeps out of Seokmin's shoulders and the smile that seems to make its way back to the boy's face. "Just be yourself," the demon advises. He doesn't know where this comes from but the smile and the quiet  _thank you_ makes it almost worth it.

 

 

"Do you remember the way home?" Seokmin asks during a break, expression sheepish.

"Sort of," Jihoon shrugs, "why?"

"A friend from choir asked me to help him practice. There's a part he's unsure of and I told him I could help him run through it. I just didn't want you to be bored while waiting around for me," Seokmin rushes while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Where are you guys practicing?"

"Oh," the boy seems to brighten, "I didn't think you'd be interested. I can ask him if you can stay and listen."

Jihoon hums, cryptic.

 

 

Jaehyun bumps into a boy who apologizes frantically and scrambles to help him pick up the assignments he's been asked to deliver to his homeroom teacher. Despite Jaehyun's reassurances, it just seems to fluster the boy more. It's a delay of five minutes or more with the boy trying to rearrange everything before handing it back to Jaehyun. Not that Jaehyun minds.

He's still dwelling on the odd encounter when he hears a voice singing the harmony for the choir piece, drifting from the direction of the practice room. Jaehyun stops in his tracks. It's the type of voice Jaehyun would never get tired of listening to, the type that resounds through his soul and leaves him breathless, the type that would be perfect for a ballad on a rainy day or bring him courage when heard over the radio on a particularly long night. By the time Jaehyun realizes, he's in front of the practice room, hand on the handle. He doesn't register how unusual it is for the door to be ajar. He doesn't register anything but the side profile of a boy so familiar yet so foreign.

He finally arrives at his teacher's office twenty minutes later, unrepenting even when he's met with a lecture about the importance of time.

( Jihoon watches all of this from a corner, smug as he brushes the remaining dust off of himself from the recent assignment collecting fiasco. )

 

 

Jihoon hears Seokmin before he sees him. It's a noisy clash of objects dropping to the ground followed by a whine of "I thought you were going to stop by."

"You never clarified if I was invited," Jihoon replies, cross-legged on top of Seokmin's bed, flipping through his textbook. "Besides, your friend wanted your help. I'm not sure they would want a stranger's judgements."

And yet his contractor is still wearing a pout. Jihoon wonders if Seokmin is disappointed. Why would he be?

"Maybe I wanted moral support too?" Seokmin counters before sifting through the contents of his desk. "Ah found it," is muttered quietly under his breath and before Jihoon realizes, there's a pair of headphones shoved onto his head.

"Just listen," Seokmin appeases with both hands, trying and failing to not flinch at the stare thrown in his direction. "I wanted to do a cover of this song but I was shot down before I could even try." Seokmin shrugs as he presses the play button on his phone. "I wanted a second opinion on it."

But at this point Jihoon had already ceased to pay attention to Seokmin, absorbing the sounds being played into his ear, trying to separate the layers that wove together to form a short 3 minute piece.

When Jihoon finally looks up, all he sees is Seokmin's laughing face and "I called your name like a hundred times, Woozi. Have you never listened to music before?"

He's met with silence. Jihoon can identify the moment when panic sets into Seokmin's system: the quick change in facial expression, the wide eyed stare, the  _oh my god_ muttered under his breath. Jihoon sighs and confesses: "It's my first time here."

Seokmin eases himself onto the bed, seemingly weak kneed and confused. "So you're—"

Jihoon nods. "You're the first one who's ever summoned me."

Seokmin opens his mouth then closes it. Jihoon can almost taste the questions but chooses not to answer any of them. "Music doesn't exist down there?"

An innocent question. Jihoon is almost grateful. "It does. Mostly at gatherings. No one has the time or leisure to really enjoy it and besides," the demon shrugs, "fifty percent of the time the gatherings aren't social events but bloodbaths." Jihoon picks up the phone and reads the artist and the title of the song. "If you ever heard our music you would think we've been stuck in the dark ages." He lets out a laugh, the statement is true in more ways than one.

"If you liked it, you could use my streaming pass." Seokmin wrings his hands, uncertain. Jihoon's  _thank you_ is barely audible as his finger traces the shell of the phone.

"So I'm guessing you've never had gamjaguk?" Seokmin asks, lips curling into the semblance of a smile. Jihoon shakes his head. 

"What is it?"

"Potato soup. Mother is making it for dinner." Seokmin stands up and offers his contractor a hand. "You should join us."

Jihoon smiles gratefully.

 

 

"Did you think this through?" Jihoon hisses quietly as Seokmin tilts his head to his side to hear the demon better.

"You followed me out remember?" Seokmin whispers back, "Besides it'll be weird if I keep asking for a second portion of everything."

"You're a growing boy. She'll understand," Jihoon retorts.

"I still think it's better if I introduce you to her. Maybe she'll get the circumstances?"

Seokmin's grasping at straws and Jihoon scoffs. "Sure. She'll welcome the demon who now owns his son's mortal soul with welcoming arms."

"You've got a better idea?" Seokmin snaps.

Jihoon wiggles his fingers. "Yes, but I doubt you'll like it." He points at his head. "May I?"

Seokmin winces. "Will it be bad for her?"

"No," Jihoon replies, "it'll be just like your classmates: inserted memories. It makes it less of a hassle."

"Okay," Seokmin agrees, breath shaky.

"If you don't want to I don't have to do it," Jihoon offers. "Or if you regret it afterwards I can undo it."

Seokmin inhales. Exhales. "I'll be fine." Offers Jihoon a grin. "Thanks."

Jihoon shrugs as he steps out into the dining room. "Hello, Mrs. Lee."

"Hello Jihoon," she says warmly, opening her arms to welcome Jihoon in, "I see that you're getting acquainted with my son."

"Yes. Thank you for taking me in, Mrs. Lee," Jihoon replies, tone soft. Seokmin nearly snorts from how Jihoon looks: small, pitiful, well mannered. Nothing like the demon he is supposed to be.

"Don't mention it. Your mother was my best friend. This is the least I could do."

(  _Really?_ Seokmin questions later when they are in the privacy of his room. _That was the best you could come up with?_

Jihoon shrugs.  _It adds up with my school enrolment record._ )

 

 

Jaehyun is on his phone, occasionally looking up and waving at his friends, waiting for choir practice to begin when he sees the owner of the voice that left him breathless. He stills, eyes trailing the boy. His friend notices and tilts his head, puzzled by Jaehyun's behavior.

"What?" he asks, slightly concerned.

"Nothing much," Jaehyun forces a laugh into his voice. "Do you know the name of the student who just walked in?" praying it sounds innocent.

"Oh him?" his friend almost points but Jaehyun grabs his friend's arm before it becomes too obvious. "Lee Seokmin, why?"

Jaehyun shakes his head. "Nothing. He has a good voice that's all," and shrugs. His friend narrows his eyes and Jaehyun is saved by the instructor entering the room.

"Lee Seokmin," Jaehyun repeats silently, as if testing the name, getting a feel for how it rolls off his tongue. He stores it in his heart.

( Jihoon watches from a distance and is tempted to ram his head into the nearest wall. What is with humans and their insistence for  _pining_? What is with humans and making his life so difficult? He sighs, defeated. )

 

 

"Ah right, we need two representatives to attend council meetings," the instructor adds as practice has wrapped up, "are there any volunteers?"

The choir room falls silent. The only exchange between students is eye contact and the occasional shrug of the shoulders. Some students shake their heads, as if telling their friends and hoping they would sympathize with busy schedules in addition to other clubs they might have enrolled themselves into.

"Seeing the enthusiasm in the room: Lee Seokmin and Jung Jaehyun have graciously offered to represent our choir. Any objections?" The instructor is still met with silence and a handful of students that sit up straight and shake their heads. So the instructor snaps her music holder shut and dismisses the class.

 

 

Seokmin is out of breath by the time he makes it to his room, greeted by a Jihoon who has borrowed his headphones and his streaming pass.

"Can you believe it?" he asks after relaying the entire story, still incredulous. "The instructor picked me and Jung Jaehyun out of the blue. Like I get why Jaehyun would be chosen," Seokmin rambles, "he's a good student. Smart. Responsible. Popular. Good reputation and people respect him. But  _me_?" Seokmin points at himself.

"You are selling yourself short." Jihoon gives Seokmin an awkward pat on the shoulder and Seokmin narrows his eyes.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

Jihoon gives him a look. "I'm sure it was just a coincidence," he remarks, sarcastic. To which he expected a disappointed look, a crestfallen face, and slumped shoulders but instead he gets pulled into a hug, smothered against Seokmin's chest as a  _thank you_ ,  _thank you_ ,  _thank you_ , is uttered directly into his ear. It isn't until Jihoon hits Seokmin and expresses a  _I can't breathe_ does Seokmin release him.

The boy is beaming, grinning from ear to ear and Jihoon thinks it is the stupidest look he's seen on Seokmin's face yet. "Thank you," Seokmin says again, while grasping Jihoon's hands, "You are an angel." Jihoon rolls his eyes and pulls his hands away as he finds himself mirroring the delight on Seokmin's face.

"It's part of our contract, remember?" and he leaves it at that.

 

 

"Where are we going?" Jihoon demands two hours and twenty six minutes into their bus ride, after having dozed off and nearly used Seokmin's shoulder as a head rest. "It's the weekend and you usually use this time to catch up on your animes or frantically try to finish last minute homework."

Seokmin smiles, sheepish. "It's meant to be a surprise. Just wait another 30 minutes. Please," he adds, begging with his eyes.

"Fine," Jihoon deflates but crosses his arms and turns towards the window. "It better be worth it."

"It will be." Jihoon doesn't have to see Seokmin's face to know that he is practically glowing with glee.

And Seokmin has a good reason to be confident. Grin only growing wider when he sees Jihoon visibly still in front of the mass of water with no end in sight.

"Gyeongpo Beach," Seokmin introduces. "I figured there wouldn't be something like this where you're from."

Jihoon is still silent, absorbing the brilliant blue of the cloudless sky melding with the turquoise of the water. "It's beautiful," he exhales, still glued to the spot.

Seokmin laughs. "You don't stand and stare at the beach." He grabs Jihoon's wrist and tugs. "You play," he yells as he kicks off his flip flops and drags Jihoon with him until he's close enough to the edge to shove Jihoon into the water. "Do you melt when you get wet?" he teases playfully as he hops away from the waves and a Jihoon who's sneakers are soaked.

Jihoon grins wickedly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, this is war," he declares before running after Seokmin.

Seokmin later blames it on demonic strength that Jihoon is able to wrestle him to the ground, getting him fully drenched in water. Jihoon blames it on Seokmin's scrawniness, just as wet as Seokmin is but victory always comes with sacrifices.

Jihoon wriggles his toes into the sand, allowing his head to tip back as he soaks in the sunlight. He looks normal like this, Seokmin finds himself thinking. For a moment he could pass as a high school boy. What a pity.

"I'll go get some drinks," Seokmin offers and scrambles to his feet. Jihoon watches him go as the waves lap at his toes, cooling them momentarily before the sun warms them up again. He stares out into the water, perplexed by his human. A kind heart ; a gentle soul. A pity it will be tethered to him and dragged down: colors unsaturated, searing heat, and no gentle breeze to carry away the stench of decay. If only he could stay in such a place just a bit longer.

Jihoon's thoughts fall into the rhythmic pattern of the waves.

"Hey," Seokmin greets when he's finally returned, startling Jihoon. Jihoon turns, only to be greeted by an ice cold drink pressing against his cheek. Seokmin's eyes form into crescents, laugh lines surrounding them as he laughs. His teeth seem brighter and whiter in the sun. Jihoon blinks before scowling. "Oh c'mon," Seokmin nearly whines, "where's the thank you I deserve?"

"Thanks," Jihoon grumbles under his breath as he receives the drink. "What?" he asks curtly, half way through his drink, when he realizes Seokmin is staring.

Seokmin clears his throat. "It's nothing." There's a long pause and Jihoon waits for Seokmin to say what's on his mind. Seokmin never disappoints. "I just— you know..." Seokmin inhales, "you looked almost normal for a moment. Like a regular high schooler, you know?"

Jihoon tucks his knees closer to himself. "Yeah? I guess it's thanks to you then," he says, staring back out at the horizon, hoping he could pass off the tinge of pink of his cheeks as heat from the sun.

They spend the bus trip home in silence: Seokmin with the left ear bud, Jihoon with the right, and Seokmin's phone settled on a thigh.

 

 

"What do you do in your free time?" Seokmin asks Jaehyun after one of their meetings, on the way home.

"The usual," comes the reply with a gentle smile, "play games, watch anime, play some basketball, and sometimes when I have extra time on my hands I volunteer at an animal shelter."

Seokmin whistles. "What high schooler volunteers in his spare time?" he questions, in awe.

Jaehyun laughs. "I'm not allowed to have a dog and I get to do some work for the community. Two birds with one stone."

Seokmin pauses and Jaehyun slows down for him.

"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asks tentatively.

Seokmin just takes the image in. The setting sun dyeing the sky in purple hues, filtering through Jaehyun's hair, making it seem dusted with specks of gold. He thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful. The shutter in his heart closes, trying to immortalize the scene before him.

"Nothing," Seokmin says when he finds his voice. "I just think you are amazing." He hopes the other doesn't see the way a blush creeps onto his face.

Jaehyun laughs heartily at that and Seokmin finds himself smiling. "No I'm not, but thank you for thinking that way," Jaehyun replies, humble as always. "You know... if you want," Jaehyun begins nervously, "you could join me."

Seokmin brightens: "I can?"

"If you're free. It would be nice."

"Of course!" The reply is so enthusiastic that Jaehyun laughs again.

(  _You didn't have to walk me home,_ Jaehyun says in front of his door.

 _It was on the way_ , Seokmin shrugs before he waves a goodbye at Jaehyun. Once he's sure the other has entered, he leaves to go home — on the other side of Seoul. )

 

 

Jihoon raises his brows on an early Saturday morning after being roused from sleep by a Seokmin who rustled through his closet. "Where are you headed?"

"An animal shelter," Seokmin replies hurriedly, trying on a snapback before shaking his head at the reflection and taking it off. "With Jaehyun," he adds and then turns around. "Isn't he so ideal? And kind? What high schooler volunteers on the weekends? Everyone this age is so self absorbed," he says dreamily before turning back to the mirror. "How does this look?"

"Desperate," Jihoon retorts. "You are going to an animal shelter, not a date. Change out of those jeans and into something you won't hate yourself in after all the walking, dog fur, and poop."

Seokmin juts out his lower lip before muttering under his breath: "man who hurt you?"

"You did," Jihoon snaps, "now leave me to sleep in peace."

"We don't even have homework this week," Seokmin accuses, "it's your fault for staying up till 2 AM working on god knows what."

"It's called assimilating into reckless high school life now leave before Jaehyun realizes that you always run late. Who knows? He might be the type who's pet peeve is tardiness." This prompts Seokmin to hurry out the door.

 

 

Woozi was right about the overabundance of dog fur. His black jeans were now in some odd shade of white, matted with dog fur. Not that he's complaining. Just seeing how excited the dogs were to be taken out for walks and Jaehyun's bright smile was more than enough to compensate for an old pair of jeans.

They've spent an hour and a half alternating between holding the dog on the leash and dealing with its waste. In that period, Seokmin has learned that Jaehyun's favorite avenger is Captain America, favorite singer is IU, favorite ice cream flavor is green tea. Hobbies include: playing the piano and sports (mostly basketball. Seokmin can't help but laugh at the end of Jaehyun's rant and analysis of NBA player swaps. Most of the names and information went over his head but he found Jaehyun's investment cute.) And Jaehyun also mentioned his cooking abilities, in which Seokmin had to hold himself back from blurting  _can I try_ and opted to drown himself in imagining a future where he gets to try Jaehyun's cooking every single day.

It's not a bad way to spend the day, Seokmin finds himself thinking. Far more meaningful than spending it holed up in his room, huddled over his laptop.

When they head back for a short break, Seokmin investigates the cat section of the animal shelter. There's a furry feline that perches at the top of a cat tree, staring down at Seokmin with contempt as it flicks its tail. He finds himself laughing.

"What's so amusing?" Jaehyun asks out of curiosity as he walks towards Seokmin. Seokmin points at the cat.

"He reminds me of a friend."

 

 

"Can you tell my mom I'll be home late today?" Seokmin asks with a hand on Jihoon's desk.

"A sudden meeting?" Jihoon asks, tone unreadable, barely looking up from his textbook.

"Yeah. Something like that," Seokmin replies.

"Sure," Jihoon shrugs.

When Seokmin heads back to his own desk, his friend who had witnessed all that surpassed asks: "Since when did you and Lee Jihoon become such close friends?"

"What?" Seokmin chuckles nervously, scared his friend had detected the contract, "No. We are just um acquaintances at most." His friend narrows his eyes but leaves it at that.

 

 

"I'm home," Seokmin announces before dropping his bookbag down in his room, after escorting Jaehyun home again, trying to work up the nerve to ask him out to a cafe date. Jihoon doesn't even acknowledge his presence. "Woozi?" he asks almost uncertain.

"Yes, Seokmin-shi?" Jihoon asks, blinking innocently.

"Is... something wrong?" Seokmin asks, worried. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. After all, I shouldn't trouble an acquaintance like you, Seokmin-shi," Jihoon replies meekly. Seokmin curses under his breath. Damn demons and their keen sense of hearing.

"Woozi— I can explain..." Seokmin starts but is cut off by a Jihoon who only smiles coldly.

"No need, Seokmin- _shi_." And Seokmin is certain Woozi's never going to let him live it down.

 

 

Later that night, Seokmin continues to try to strike up a conversation with Jihoon but is always met with a polite rejection. Seokmin's best trait is perseverance so he keeps trying until he's met with a groan and a soft  _fine_.

"But on the condition that only I get to ask questions and you must answer them honestly."

"Deal," Seokmin agrees, grinning, exuberant he's getting his way, "but you need to stop addressing me as  _Seokmin-shi_."

Jihoon smirks. "First question: why Seoul School of Performing Arts?"

"Music is my passion," he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose from where it was slipping, "I know it is mostly attended by trainees and that's probably the only solid way to rise in this industry but—" Seokmin shrugs. "I want to do some work study, travel, see places. Maybe start with busking and sees if my voice can actually reach an audience. But if this is the life I want I should have the tools to achieve it." He's smiling as if it is the first time someone has indulged him in his future aspirations.

"Your mother is fine with this?"

Seokmin winks at Jihoon. "She doesn't know what she doesn't need to know, does she?"

Jihoon chuckles. "First destination?"

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere in Europe! Cobble stone streets, foreign languages, an atmosphere that inspires creativity and art," Seokmin gushes.

Jihoon makes a face.

"What?" Seokmin snaps.

"Sounds impractical. Too idealistic. It's probably not—" Jihoon is interrupted by Seokmin grabbing his face, squeezing his cheeks together so he can't form words, and covering Jihoon's mouth while he's at it. 

"Shhh Shhh," Seokmin coos, "Don't ruin dreams you demon." It takes Jihoon a moment before he struggles out of it.

"That's exactly what I am," Jihoon hisses, "and don't _ever_ do that again."

"Yes, sir," Seokmin answers smartly before giving Jihoon a salute. Jihoon scowls. 

It takes Jihoon a moment to come up with the next question and dread starts to seep into Seokmin's veins, wondering what type of question Woozi is cooking up.

"How do you know that you are in love?" Jihoon asks. It sounds more curious than anything else. "Like how do you know you love Jaehyun?" He tucks his knees closer to his chest.

Seokmin hums. "You just do?" he says after some thought. "It's the type that is sung about in love songs and depicted in films and it just feels right?" he makes a gesture with his arms. "Like there are butterflies in my abdominal cavity, fluttering around, making a mess of my heart and stomach. And the world seems to quiet down when he's around and all you can do is just focus on him, you know?"

Jihoon's makes a face before replying: "That doesn't sound like a convincing way to determine if you are in love."

"But everyone sings about it," Seokmin insists, "Makes songs about it. It has to be true right?" He pauses before pointing out: "You've listened to a bunch yourself."

"There are just as many songs about being heartbroken and breaking up," Jihoon answers.

"Yeah but you'd have to fall in love first," Seokmin retorts, "know that it is true before your heart can break; fuel you into pouring your sadness out for everyone to hear."

Jihoon falls silent after that, thoughtful. Seokmin decides to leave it at that.

 

 

"You really need to stop dragging me out without prior notice and a proper explanation," Jihoon sighs as he finds another of his weekends squandered on one of Seokmin's whims.

"But you enjoyed it last time didn't you?" Seokmin retorts, cheekily.

"And, once again, it better be worth it," Jihoon replies.

Thirty minutes later, he's tempted to make Seokmin eat his own words as he stares at the sign towering before him. "Really? Lotte World?" An accusation more than anything.

"Hey," Seokmin protests, "I figured this would be the one thing hell really didn't have." He pauses to assess Jihoon's face, once certain that he is right, he continues: "Please, just try it out this once. Besides, who doesn't like amusement parks?"

Jihoon scowls. "You are just using me as an excuse to come here aren't you?"

Seokmin turns away, busies himself with his wallet, feigning innocence and fooling no one. Once admitted into the park, Jihoon comments: "you know this is a 180 from the beach right?" He takes in the bustle of humans and excited squeals. There are families with parents holding their children's hands as they squabble excitedly about what attraction to ride, there are couples leaning into each other and flirting as they decide on which ride to go on to amp up their affection levels, there are groups of friends looking for a way to distract themselves from monotonous lives, and workers who plaster smiles onto their faces and force enthusiasm into their words. The sky is blue with specks of white. He wishes it was a tad bit quieter with a lot less humans, with the drone of the waves crashing against the shore to drown all of this out.

"But at least, instead of the only proof that you've been to a place is writing  _Woozi was here_ in the sand and letting it be washed away by the next tide," Seokmin counters, "you can take this home as proof." He shoves a pair of cat ears onto Jihoon's head and grins. "On me," he practically sings.

Jihoon's scowl deepens before his lips twist to form a smirk and links his arms with Seokmin's. "Are you practicing for a date with Jaehyun?"

Seokmin sputters at that, face turning beet red in a span of a second. Jihoon congratulates himself. "No," Seokmin stammers, "what if he doesn't find this place appealing? What if he's afraid of heights?"

" _Who doesn't like amusement parks?_ " Jihoon mimics and then snickers when Seokmin gapes like a fish. He withdraws his arm, walking ahead before turning around to holler at Seokmin. "I'll let you practice for your eventual date with Jaehyun."

It prompts the desired effect of Seokmin running to catch up, trying to cover Jihoon's mouth because  _what if someone hears you_. But of course Jihoon escapes and laughs loudly with all his teeth showing, clapping his hands in amusement. Seokmin forgives him then... as long as Jihoon keeps the headband on his head.

The day passes by relatively peacefully. Jihoon is unimpressed by the haunted house actors' efforts while Seokmin screams the entire time, jumping out of his skin and clinging to Jihoon. They both scream as the roller coaster pummels down its track at an angle and speed Jihoon swears he'll never try again. The freefall was exactly as Jihoon had expected and had his eyes closed at points during the ride as his stomach plummeted to the floor down below. Jihoon's favorite part was the fireworks at the very end of the day: painting the sky in vibrant blossoms of gold, red, and green. The beauty made up for the noise and he found himself forgetting about the crowd surrounding him.

Seokmin notices, watches the way Jihoon's eyes reflect the scene above them and says quietly: "next time I'll take you to Namsan Tower. You'll probably enjoy the night view."

Jihoon smiles at that.

 

 

Seokmin is running late for class, Woozi had already left without him, searching for where he misplaced his assignment when he comes across sheets of crumpled paper littered beneath Woozi's bed. He digs them out, hoping his assignment would be among them but instead finds scribbled notes — segments of an unfinished song, lines of lyrics, pieces of a composition abandoned — a work in progress.

So this must be what he's working on late at night, Seokmin thinks to himself, smoothing out the edges of the paper, finding it a pity that Jihoon seems to be bent on throwing them all away.

He searches his shelves for a folder. Finding none, he takes out his prized Haikyuu! one from his drawer and carefully slides in the pieces, sheet by sheet. Seokmin is tempted to write something like  _practice makes perfect!_ on it but decides against it. He leaves it on his desk and curses when he looks at the time, running off to school and dreading the lecture that would ensue.

 

 

Jihoon comes home to see all his compositions, shameful unfinished pieces, neatly tucked into a folder. His skin heats up from embarrassment and the notion that someone had seen incomplete works. His finger traces the edge of the folder, lifts the corner and notices the sheets with the attempts of being flattened. He smiles to himself.

 

 

"Thank you," Jihoon says, after dinner, barely audible.

Seokmin perks up and then quickly says, "I swear I didn't read the contents I just thought it would be a waste for them to be lost."

"It's fine," Jihoon finds himself saying. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Seokmin exhales, hand over his heart before remembering: "Oh right. DEAN released a new song, want to check it out with me?" And yet as he asks he's already climbing into Jihoon's bed with his phone and earbuds in hand.

Jihoon shrugs as he makes room for Seokmin, thanking the other as he grabs an earbud, and scoots closer so that he can see the screen. When the song ends, he's suddenly hyper aware of how close Seokmin is to him, breath tickling his neck. He pulls away and winces. Seokmin doesn't seem to notice.

"Have you ever tried singing?" Seokmin asks out of the blue, curious. "It's just that you compose and clearly have fallen in love with music. I just—," he tries to explain, "wonder if you have tried."

"No," Jihoon deadpans. "What if I'm tone deaf?"

"Try it," Seokmin begs, shoving his phone into Jihoon's hands. "It's just me. I won't judge."

"Sure you won't," Jihoon retorts and yet scrolls through the playlist to find something he could possibly sing to, heart pounding in his ears. He excuses it as nerves.

Jihoon settles for one, closes his eyes and begins. Seokmin recognizes it as Park Bom's You and I. His voice is as light as air, as clear as a stream, something Seokmin can find himself listening to in order to set his soul at peace, something that would lift his spirits on a bad day. A voice that feels so opposite to his that he utters, "We should form a duet band or something," as soon as Jihoon finishes.

Jihoon finds himself laughing at that, ears red from embarrassment.

"Your voice is really nice," Seokmin reassures him.

"Thanks," Jihoon replies quietly. Seokmin finds himself wishing that Woozi was just a normal high school student.

 

 

( The room is dark as both are trying to fall asleep when Jihoon says: "I've never asked but I keep wondering, where did you get that summoning circle?"

"The one I used to summon you with?" Seokmin asks in return.

"Yeah."

"An old bookstore down the street from school. Why?"

"Summoning circles aren't exactly handed out like free samples." )

Jihoon finds himself standing in front of the bookstore, frowning at the energy surrounding it and steps in.

"Welcome," comes a pleasant voice and Jihoon's frown deepens.

"What the hell are you doing here Sitri?" Jihoon demands when he meets the store keeper who is still smiling pleasantly. His brown locks pulled back into a simple ponytail, eyes gazing at Jihoon over the top of his glasses.

"Here," the Prince of Hell says while tapping his nameplate pinned to his apron, "I go by Jeonghan. How may I help you today?"

"Why did you give a human a summoning circle, and a marriage one at that?" Jihoon's arms are by his side, prepared to defend himself if need be. The demon ignores him until Jihoon adds a  _Jeonghan_.

"Ahhhhh, Lee Seokmin was it?" Jeonghan recollects before offering another one of his smiles. It doesn't make it to his eyes. "I like to spice up my children's lives from time to time."

"Your children?" Jihoon hisses.

"Humans I've grown fond of. On a whim of course," the Prince waves his hand, "if angels can be guardians why can't we?"

Jihoon grabs the front of Jeonghan's apron, fists balled as he pulls the demon forward. "Leave him _alone_ ," he spits.

"But why?" Jeonghan asks, eyes cruel. "Did you start caring for the little creature? Gone soft for a mortal soul?"

Jihoon lets go and turns to walk out the door.

 

 

"You should just ask him out already," Woozi snaps, startling Seokmin. He's far more short tempered than usual today. At least he used to tolerate Seokmin's daily rambles about Jaehyun. "You've walked him home for the past few months, spent your weekends at the dog shelter with him," Woozi amends, "just ask him out."

"But what if—" Seokmin begins to protest.

"How long are you going to drag it out for? What if he thinks you aren't interested and just want to be friends? What if he moves on? You aren't getting any younger and graduation is looming."

"Okay," Seokmin swallows. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

 

 

Jihoon receives a text message later that week that says  _I did it! I asked him out!_ Followed by an  _okay I blurted it out in front of his house but it still counts AND HE SAID YES! HE SAID YES WOOZI_

Jihoon replies with a  _congratulations_

 

 

"Oh god I'm so nervous," Seokmin says with a hand over his heart as Jihoon steers him to sit down on the bed, next to the heap of clothes Seokmin had pulled out in order to find something date worthy.

"You'll do fine," Jihoon says distractedly as he sifts through the pile and begins to assemble an outfit. "Or not," he adds, grin wicked. Seokmin fakes a gasp for extra measure.

"I sent you a link of tips of what to do and not to do on your first date," Jihoon says as he tosses the clothes onto Seokmin's lap. "Use it, my young  _padawan,_ " and chucks the phone at Seokmin's general direction before leaving the room. Seokmin regrets their classic fandoms binge night.

 

 

"Hey," Seokmin greets Jaehyun, out of breath, "did you wait for a long time?"

Jaehyun shakes his head. "I just arrived moments ago. Shall we get going?"

Seokmin nods eagerly.

 

 

It's a good date, Seokmin thinks. The conversations were as usual: light, friendly, getting to know you type. Jaehyun points out the cream from the cake stuck to the corner of Seokmin's lip and he blushes as he tries to wipe it off. Seokmin asks about Jaehyun's aspirations and Jaehyun asks them in return, nonjudgemental like Seokmin thought he would be. They go to Seoul's Museum of Art because Seokmin wants Jaehyun to think he's sophisticated and its nice: the atmosphere, the artwork, Jaehyun's gentle  _I've always wanted to come here_. And yet despite all of this something feels missing. A little something off kilter.

Seokmin frets over whether or not Jaehyun enjoys the places he picks out and Jaehyun quietly reassures Seokmin the entire way.

There's only a single moment when he forgets, distracted by the view of Seoul city and an inkling of a promise resurfacing in his head.

It is sundown when the two find themselves near the bank of Han River. "Um..." Seokmin clears his throat, "would you like to go for dinner?"

Jaehyun smiles. It's beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as the one offered to Seokmin on one of their first walks home. "I could be wrong about this," Jaehyun begins after readying himself, awkward as he toes the grass, "but you liked me right?"

Seokmin opens his mouth to speak but Jaehyun continues. "It seems as if you have someone else on your mind now. At least that's how I feel," he says with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, don't apologize," Jaehyun reassures Seokmin, taking his hand and giving it a pat. "I had a lot of fun today. I hope you did too. Thank you, Seokmin." Jaehyun flashes another one of his smiles, waves, then leaves.

Seokmin watches the sun sink and the sky darken. Only then does he pull out the phone and call  _grumpy pocket-sized demon_. It rings to voicemail.

"You were right," Seokmin says in the recording, blowing warmth into his fingers as he curls into himself. He then laughs bitterly and falls into silence. The silence spans for seconds.

"I wish you were here," he confesses.  _I want to see you_.

 

 

Seokmin comes home to an empty room, void of all traces of the demon Woozi, except for his folder and a single sheet of music within it titled: 몰래 듣지 마요.

He runs out of the room and right into his mother. To whom he asks: "do you know where Woo— I mean Jihoon went?"

His mother's face turns into one of confusion. "Jihoon?"

"Lee Jihoon? Your best friend's son whom we took in?"

"If we had surely I would remember it," his mother says, "besides, my best friend only has two daughters." Her brows knit in concern as she scans her son's face. "Are you alright, Seokmin?"

Seokmin backs away, shaking his head. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine mother," voice breaking as he heads back to his room.

He sits down on the edge of his bed, unconsolable. He reads the sheet and hums to himself.

The music is a mere composition, lacking words, but Seokmin can almost taste the emotions behind them.

 

 

The next day he asks his classmates and even his homeroom teacher but everyone just looks at him funny to the point Seokmin just laughs it off. They smile in return as if expecting this sort of behavior from him. It's as if Woozi never existed, except the sheet of music he left behind proves otherwise.

At a loss he finds himself in front of the bookstore, where everything began. The bell above the door rings to announce his presence.

"Welcome," comes a voice, pleasant but foreign. He finds himself face to face with a boy slightly older than him, a kind smile framing his face, a silver cross embedded in his ear.

"Um," Seokmin starts, uncertain, "I'm looking for the storekeeper that sold me this book?" He holds up the book. The boy tilts his head, eyebrows knitting. "His name was Jeonghan, I believe."

The boy frowns. "I've been working here for almost two years. I don't believe we've ever had a boy named Jeonghan working here." The boy's frown deepens as he scans the cover of the book. "Nor do we sell books like that here."

"Ah," Seokmin hides the book again, putting on a smile he's getting far too accustomed to. "A little hobby of mine, it's nothing much. Thank you for your time," he reads the name on the tag, "Jisoo-shi."

"Not a problem," the boy, Jisoo, replies with a smile. Seokmin bows in return and leaves.

 

 

Seokmin spends months poured over the sheet music until he finishes the lyrics to accompany the piece. He records it and uploads it, praying that if Woozi was still out there he would hear it.

Then he stores it all away.

 

 

 

**5 years later**

 

 

 

"Please let this work, please let this work," the man chants on his knees and Soonyoung huffs at the pathetic display.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he says as the man looks up. His face falls and Soonyoung feels irritated.

"I was looking for the demon Woozi," the man explains and Soonyoung steps forward, interest piqued.

"Oh?" Soonyoung remarks, "I remember him mentioning his summoner"  _countless of times, in fact_ "but I thought he was aspiring to be a singer not on the way to a theology degree."

"He spoke about me? To you?" the man's voice sounds hopeful.

Soonyoung nods before a flippant wave of his hand. "He's, how do you humans phrase it?" the demon pauses before continuing, "What I would consider  _a best friend_."

"Then do you know how to find him?" the man asks urgent.

The demon shrugs. "Depends. Do you have something to give me?" He takes a sweeping look over the man. "Your soul is already claimed so that won't do."

"Anything," the man promises and Soonyoung tsks.

"Don't make such bold promises out of desperation. You'll regret them." He walks around the room, investigating before picking up a folder and a well-loved sheet of music. "This will do."

The man's face pales. He swallows. "Fine," voice tight, "but only if you can help me summon Woozi."

Soonyoung throws his head back and laughs, the one where Jihoon mournfully remarked how in other life he and his summoner probably would have gotten along well. "He didn't even tell you his real name. It probably means he doesn't want you to find him, so why should I help?"

The man freezes, probably dumbfounded. Soonyoung tsks again as he makes himself comfortable on the bed. "He didn't tell you, did he? Some of us use other names to keep our real names hidden. Names have power, you must have heard that saying before."

"I—" the man begins to protest, "but how did I summon him before?"

"You called him and he chose to answer. Just like I did, moments ago. No one likes being enslaved."

The man mutters something under his breath, something that sounds like  _Natsume Yuujinchou and Makai Ouji. Makes sense._

"Did he really not mention any other name?" Soonyoung prompts.

"I mean not really. He just went by Lee Jihoon to fit into this world—" which was then interrupted by Soonyoung's  _that idiot_. "Wait. So you mean—"

"Yes," Soonyoung sighs. "That's his real name."

"This means I can summon him," the man exclaims, eyes bright. Soonyoung nods with a vague  _maybe_.

The demon sets the folder back down. "Since you managed to summon me, I'm sure you'll be able to summon him as well. I'll be off then."

"But the payment—" the man insists.

"All I did, was have a chat with a mortal to pass time. Good luck, human." Soonyoung waves.

"Wait," the main stops the demon in his tracks, "I didn't get your name."

"Hoshi," Soonyoung says with a wink. "Tell Jihoon I said hi when you see him." And with that he disappears, catching the man's rushed reply of _Lee Seokmin_ and  _thank you again!_.

 

 

Jihoon stares at the man before him — long limbs folded in what resembles a devout monk before his god, hair combed and parted in a way that suggests he was expecting company, and thick rimmed glasses framing eyes screwed shut in desperation — and sighs, soft and airy, almost in relief. It startles the man and he looks up. "You do realize this is a marriage proposal, right?" but Jihoon is smiling.

The man clambers to his feet and pulls Jihoon into a tight hug. "What other individual in this entire universe has to summon his own husband?" the man mutters into Jihoon's hair and Jihoon just laughs at that.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "You kindled me, heap of ashes that I am, into fire." I would credit it but I'm pretty sure it is paraphrased from Charles Dickens.
> 
> I apologize about the characterizations. That one picture of Gyeonpo beach from this [website](https://kimchibytes.com/2012/08/27/the-seoul-beach-dilemma/) stole my breath away. I also used it as reference for beaches in Seoul.
> 
> Seokmin is an anime nerd. High five to those who get the inserted references sprinkled here and there. Bonus fact: the part he mourns the most about not following Cardcaptor Sakura is the fact he doesn't have the chance try on different costumes.
> 
> It's also left unexplained because I missed the chance to insert it in, but in this verse demons toy with mortals for an excuse to stay in the mortal world longer. A break from all the violence down below.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
